The present invention relates to door closure mechanisms and more particularly to a shielded door closure having an electrically actuatable door closing drive mechanism.
The manual opening and closing of shielded door enclosures with cranks or handles represent a burden to the operator and also pose significant failure problems with respect to the proper handling of the door and closure mechanism. Extremely bulky and weighty systems of complicated design have been used to overcome extreme door closing pressures and sizes. In addition, extremely accurate hinging and other door closure controls are required in order to insure accurate alignment between the closure inserts which are often employed to assure an extremely RF tight contact between the door and frame. For example, a typical door closure mechanism is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,873 issued to Carl Arthur Hanson on Aug. 8, 1972.
It is further desirable with respect to accurate door closure mechanisms that a reliable system of electrical operation be provided but without electrical penetration of the door itself. It is further desirable that electrical operation be initiated from either side of the door, and that emergency cranking or manual door opening be provided as well.
In a co-pending application filed by the inventor of the present invention, and assigned to a common assignee, filed on the same date as this application, a novel and uniquely improved door closure joint is described. In that design, it is desirable that the door be closed into the frame in a manner placing the door as closely positioned to the frame as is possible.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a novel and unique automatic door closure mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel and unique RF shielding door closure mechanism which will permit full insertion of an electrical door blade on an RF shielded door into its appropriate location on the door frame for shielding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door closure mechanism with electrical operation but without electrical penetration through the door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door closure mechanism which will compensate for minor variations in alignment between the door and the frame and yet insure full closure contact.